Untitled
by schu-chan
Summary: *AU and Shounen-ai!!!* WeiB Kreuz is a popular singing dance group. CxK, a bit of Ryuichi (from gravitation) x Ken, Y(uushi)xA, SxY, NxO. Please R&R!!
1. Prologue

Untitled by: schu-chan warnings: Shounen-ai, AU-ness, all around bad skills in writing...  
  
NOTE: PLEASE, IF SOMEONE THINKS OF A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS AS THIS FIC PROGRESSES, TELL ME!!!  
  
*~Prologue~* "Yohji, stop flirting with the backdancers!" Yohji pouted at his manager, who glared at him. "Your new manager, coordinater, producer and new make-up artist are going to be here any second now!" "How come you're not saying anything to KenKen and Ran and Omi?!" "_Because_ Ran and Omi are sitting quietly and Ken is practicing his moves!" "Fine." The manager sighed as Yohji sat down with a scowl. "Oh! They're here!" Everyone but Ken got up to greet them because Ken was still dancing with his discman on. He was almost done with the particular song when he stumbled and fell. "Ite!" "Ken!" "Ken-kun!" Ken groaned and stood up, wincing as he put the discman into his bag. When he fell, his earphones had been torn out of his ears. He took a drink of water and sat down next to Omi. "I'm all right. Eh... who are you?" His manager sighed. "Guys, let me introduce you all. This is your new manager, Bradley Crawford. This is your coordinator, Schuldich. This is Yuushi, your make-up artist and this is your producer, Nagi." They all stared at Nagi. Omi broke the silence, saying, "He looks like he's twelve!" "I'm 18!" Nagi glared at Omi, who glared right back. "Ken Hidaka-san, you'll have to get a hold on your clumsiness. We can't have you messing up on stage." Ken stared at Crawford, who gave him a humourless smile. "N-nani?!" "I'm sure that there are many other good singers _that aren't clutzy_ that are willing to replace you." Everyone's jaws dropped. Ken stared at Crawford in shock. "A-are you _serious_?!" Crawford gave Ken a curt nod. Within seconds, there was chaos as Ken jumped on Crawford and began to hit him. Crawford hit right back, purposely ignoring the fact that Ken was a singer who had an image to maintain. When they were pulled apart though, everyone saw that Crawford was stronger. While he was merely bruised, Ken was bleeding. They pulled the two away into separate areas and treated their wounds. Ken glared at Crawford from across the room. Crawford just smirked at him. "I don't want him as a manager~! He's mean!!!" They all grinned. "It'll be all right, Ken. Come on, we'll buy you some sweets." Ken's eyes immediately brightened. He turned into a doggie KenKen (Tsuzuki style![1]) and latched onto Omi. "I want ice cream, chocolate, cake, mousse, brownie, candy..." Schuldich sighed and wapped Crawford gently over the head. "Oi, I thought you thought that he was a very good singer!" "But he _is_ clumsy." "But you _like_ him! You don't need to be mean!" Crawford shrugged. "He'll figure it out sooner or later." Schuldich stared at Crawford as Crawford strode away. Crawford was saying this about the guy who was _famous_ for being dense about such things... Ite, what a headache.  
  
[1]: Tsuzuki is the main character of Yami No Matsuei, a killer manga (i haven't seen the anime yet... T.T). Anyways, he LOVES sweets and sometimes he turns into a doggie Tsuzuki... *squeals* he is soooo kawaii!!!!!  
  
Anyways, thanx for reading... please give me feedback. Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 1

Untitled by: schu-chan warnings: Shounen-ai, AU-ness, all around bad skills in writing...  
  
NOTE: PLEASE, IF SOMEONE THINKS OF A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS AS THIS FIC PROGRESSES, TELL ME!!!  
  
*~Chapter 1~* "I can't believe you tripped over the camera wire, Ken-kun! Hahaha." Ken blushed and gave the host a small smile. "Gomen-ne..." "No, no, it's all right. That's what makes you so cute! Ne?" The audience screamed in response. Ken blushed again, making the screams become even louder. Yohji, Omi and Ran sighed as they sat next to Ken. "So, we hear that you'll be coming out again with your second album! Is it as good as the first album?" Yohji grinned, saying, "It's even better." "Oh, such confidence!" Yohji laughed, saying, "Well, I have to be confident. Practically half of the songs are Ken's." Ken blushed. "Is this true, Ken-kun?" Ken nodded. "Sugoi~! Minna-san, looks like you have even more to look forward to in their new album!" The crowd screamed again and Ken gave them a smile. More questions came their way and finally, the show was over. "Hm... looks like your clutziness isn't as bad to your reputation as I thought... some people actually _like_ you that way." Ken blushed and he stuck out his tongue at Crawford. "Beh~!" He turned and ran to hide behind Ran, who sighed. ~BRAD POV~ Kami-sama! He's so adorable, sitting there, blushing after he trips over the camera wire. He rubs his forehead and smiles at the host. What I would do to have him smile at me just once... Throughout the whole show, he blushes 37 times - I counted. Each time, I wanted to just run out there and hug him. And when he came off... after I made that remark, he stuck his tongue out at me...... I wanted to grab him and kiss him, shove him against the wall and make him moan my name... Don't lose control, Crawford... you're the best there is. Don't ruin your career - or his. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ken did a back flip but instead of landing smoothly on the marked spot that his teammates had marked for him, he landed on Yohji. "ITE!" Ken stumbled up and helped Yohji stand. "Yotan! Gomen! I... I didn't mean to! I, you, the mark, when I, mistake, twist, uh, I-" "Shut up." Ken stared up at Crawford, who was looking at him coldly. Crawford picked Yohji up in his arms and dumped him onto Schuldich's lap. Ken stood there, staring as Crawford sat down and told Schuldich to "Guard Yohji from Ken." Ken bristled. "I didn't do it on purpose, you know! You don't need to be so mean about it!" Crawford ignored him and watched Omi and Ran practice their moves. Ken grumbled and sat down next to him. "Ne, Crawford?" "What." Ken winced at Crawford's cold voice. "Why do you hate me?" Crawford jumped slightly from surprise. Hate him? He looked down at Ken, who was looking back at him with round eyes. "I don't hate you." Ken's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You don't need to _lie_ to me, you know. I'm not _that_ stupid." Crawford blinked at him. Ken... thought that he _hated_ him?? Just then, Schuldich passed by with a smug smile on his face. "I told you so." Crawford glared at Schuldich's disappearing, maniacally laughing back before turning back to the brunette who was looking up at him expectantly. Ken sighed and turned away. "Forget it. I don't need an answer from you." Crawford grabbed him by the elbow and cleared his throat. Ken looked up at him in surprise. "Look, I don't _hate_ you, okay? Don't think too hard about it." Ken nodded before stumbling off to continue practicing. *He doesn't _hate_ me? Yea, he probably means that he dislikes me. Sigh...* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ken let out a surprised shout when the reporters practically ran him down. He was shocked when pictures of him and a fellow singer were waved in front of his face. "Hidaka-kun, is it true that you are involved with him?" "Hidaka-kun, is it true that you two are lovers?" "Hidaka-kun, we've heard that you two have known each other for an extremely long time. Is this true?" He stumbled and was caught by the arm by Yohji. "Yotan, I-" "Explain later! Come on, we need to get to the car!" Yohji pretty much dragged Ken into the car and they found everyone in there, quietly waiting. Crawford showed him the entertainment section of the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Ken and Farfarello hugging tightly and the headline read, "Famous popstars Ken Hidaka and Farfarello... Lovers?!" Ken stared at the picture. That was the night... He sighed. "He's just my best friend." "Which is why his hand is on your butt?" Ken stared at Ran before looking back down at the picture. "Eeeeeh?!" And just as Ran had said, Farfarello's hand was on his ass. He grabbed Crawford's cell phone and began dialing. Everyone put their fingers in their ears as Ken began to yell. "FARF, WHAT THE HELL, HOW'D THEY TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU AND ME HUGGING, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, WHAT'S YOUR HAND DOING ON MY ASS YOU BAKA, WAIT TILL I SEE YOU NEXT, YOU SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BEST FRIEND, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT AND I CAN'T-" Crawford reclaimed his phone and put a hand over Ken's mouth. He quickly hung up on Farfarello and sighed. Ken shut up immediately and he glared at Crawford. Crawford glared right back at him and took his hand from Ken's mouth. "Look. We have to figure out a way out of this, okay? There's not point in yelling at Farfarello - he doesn't care about his career. Not much, anyways." Ken blinked. "How do you know that?" Crawford sighed. "I was his manager when I first started out. Anyways, how do we get rid of his rumor. Almost _no one_ is going to believe Ken when he tells them that it's not true." They sat silently as Schuldich drove the car. Ken sighed and stared at the floor. "I can't believe this happened to me! And Farf calls himself my best friend! Argh!" Omi replied, "I told you that he was a bad influence, didn't I, Ken- kun?" Ken gave Omi a pleading look. "Ooomiii! You're smart... don't you have any ideas?" Omi shrugged, smiling. "Everything'll be all right, Ken-kun." Ken grumbled when Crawford gave him a sharp look. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up and think." "Thank you."  
  
Well... datz the end of chapter 1 coz i'm too lazy to write more. ^^ and i'm not sure on how to fix the stupid rumor. I was going to erase it and start over with something different, but... anyways, review, onegai!! 


	3. Chapter 2

*~Chapter 2~*  
"I know what we should do."  
Everyone stared at Yohji. Of all people... _Yohji_ had an idea?  
"I know Miki-chan, you know, the singer?"  
Everyone nodded. "And...?"  
"Well, she kind of owes me and we can have her come out and say that Ken's her boyfriend, they can pretend for a while, at least people would think that Ken's not gay - just taken. And later on, we can have them break up."  
They stared at him. "Are you _stupid_, Yotan?! Pretend to be Miki- san's boyfriend? Last time I saw her, do you know what she _called_ me?!"  
Yohji blinked at Ken. "Huh?"  
"She called me SHORTY!"  
"But you _were_ short when you first met her years ago."  
Ken glared at Yohji. "She didn't just call me that, she was flat out mean to me! I'm just glad that _Omi_ hasn't met her!"  
Omi frowned slightly. *Is he implying that I'm short?*  
Yohji sighed. "Look, I'll talk with her about it, okay? And I doubt that she'll have any problems with dating you now, Ken. You're tall, good- looking, a little clumsy but it's cute, and besides, she doubted your singing skills before."  
Ken growled. "I won't do-"  
"She won't give Ken away?"   
Yohji grinned. "Unless she wants people to find out about that time she got preg-"   
"Shut up, Yohji." Yohji stuck his tongue out at Ken, who glared back at him.   
Crawford cleared his throat.  
"So give her a call, Yohji. Ask her if she'll do it, and if she will, tell her to call the newspapers and chew them out for implying that Ken is gay, that Ken's going out with his best friend, that the picture was most likely doctored, that-"   
"Okay, okay! I get it!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Crawford let out another almost inaudible growl.   
Miki and Ken were sitting close to each other at the table, feeding each other cake.   
Both were smiling and laughing, _gazing_ into each others' eyes... holding hands.   
"What... jealous, Brad-chan?"   
"Don't call me that, Schuldich."   
"But you _are_ jealous, aren't you, Brad-chan?" Schuldich ignored the glare Crawford shot him and continued talking. "After all, you thought that Miki really would dislike Ken and that Ken, having felt her cruelty a couple of years ago, would definitely dislike Miki. But... Ken's weak against people who are very nice to him, isn't he? No one expected Miki to be so nice to Ken - except for Yohji, of course. And then they started getting _close_, didn't they? I could tell you were pissed - you had that look in your eyes. That 'I'm gonna kill that bitch' look."   
Crawford sighed. "I don't have a look like that. And I don't know what you're talking about."  
Schuldich laughed. "Believe me - you _do_ have a look like that. And you know what else?"   
"What."   
"They act like a couple sometimes even when there's only us, don't they?"  
"Go away, Schuldich." Crawford could feel his anger and jealousy fighting to make their way to the top. He stood quickly and left the room. Ken and Miki looked up from where they were sitting and waved good-bye. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ken stared at the ocean water.   
"Come _on_, Ken-kun! Just jump into the water and it'll be over in just a few minutes!"   
Ken glared at Omi. "It looks so cold! Why do I have to do this commercial in the _winter_?! It's supposed to be summer!"   
"Because, Ken-kun! It'll first air in the spring so that people buy will buy it in the summer, but we need to make it now!"   
Ken pouted. "But Miki and I are _over_! Why do I need to do this commercial at all?!"  
"Because, Ken-kun, it's a popular product and they want a popular couple to do it! No one's going to know about your breaking up with her until July or so, remember?"  
Ken sighed and crept up to the water. He sighed again and dived in. He came running back out, trembling. "But Miki doesn't have to go into the water! It's freezing in there!"   
"That's because you are the GUY. You will look cool, you will be... etc. etc. blah blah blah!" Ken glared at the director and stomped into the water.  
"I'll buy you cake, Ken."  
Ken turned into doggie mode. His tail wagging, he looked hopefully at Crawford. "Honto? You're not lying like last time?"   
Crawford nodded. "I'll really buy you cake this time."  
Ken grinned and barked. "Wan! I gotta get this over with... Cake! Crawford's buying me cake!"  
"Will you really, though, Bradley?"  
"Don't call me that. And yes, I will really buy him cake, Schuldich. He deserves it. That water looks freezing."  
"Don't worry, Bradley. I'll make sure that no one else tries to follow."  
"Eh?"   
Schuldich ran off, inviting everyone else to go to karaoke. Crawford was left standing there, the only one left with Ken. Finally, the shoot was over and Ken crawled out of the ocean. Crawford wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around his shoulders and helped him to the car. Ken tugged the towel tightly around himself, grumbling.  
"Miki messed up that many times on purpose! Stupid bitch!"  
Crawford sweatdropped and hid a smile. "Let's get you to the house so that you can take a shower and change. I'll buy you cake then."  
Ken nodded and sneezed. Crawford smiled and got into the driver's seat. *He's so adorable...*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Ken came out of his room, drying his hair. He latched himself onto Crawford's arm. "Cake." Crawford gave him a smile and nodded. Ken fell off of Crawford's arm. Did... Crawford just _smile_ at him? 


	4. Chapter 3 : it's really short but

Chapter 3  
  
Ken fell off. Did... did Crawford just smile at him?  
  
"I thought you wanted cake."  
  
Seeing Crawford's cold eyes, Ken thought *No... it couldn't have been.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stared at the menu in awe. "Sugoi... so many cakes!*  
  
Crawford ignored the small dog that sat in the seat next to him and ordered a cup of tea.  
  
"I want the special, the Star-shaped one, the..."  
  
Crawford hid a smile as Ken rattled off not the names in the menu, but his own version of the cakes in the menus.  
  
"Eh... ok, sir."  
  
Ken smiled and gave Crawford a huge smile. "Thanks!"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "You deserve it."  
  
They sat there awkwardly until the cake and tea finally arrived. Ken's eyes lit up and he immediately dug in.  
  
"OISHIIII!!!!!!! Arigatou, Brad!"  
  
Crawford put down his cup quickly, coughing. Ken paled.  
  
"Ah... um... sumimasen! I didn't mean to call you that!"  
  
Crawford shook his head, saying quietly, "It's all right. We've known each other for a while now. I'm your manager... you shouldn't have to call me Crawford when the rest of your group doesn't."  
  
Ken nodded. "Okay..."  
  
Crawford continued to sip his tea and Ken looked up silently. *Hm... maybe he doesn't hate me...*  
  
*God I want to lick that icing off his lips...*  
  
Finally, Ken finished his cakes and they left the store. They got into his car and Crawford began to drive.  
  
"That was really good, Brad! Thank you sooooooo much!"  
  
Crawford nodded. "If you ever want anything, just tell me!"  
  
Ken grabbed Crawford by the arm when Crawford suddenly pressed the accelerator. "BRAD! STOP!"  
  
Ken blinked when Crawford screeched to a halt. "Fine. I stopped. Happy?"  
  
Ken let go, saying nothing. He gasped when Crawford suddenly leaned over him.  
  
*God... he tastes sweet...*  
  
VERY SHORT BUT REVIEW, PLS!!!! ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED LAST TIME! T.T 


	5. chapter 4 : this is really short too but...

Untitled

by schu-chan

disclaimer: i want them but i dun hab them... hm... maybe they'll give them to me?

i kno i haven't updated in like... over a month. ^^ itz just that i was soo discouraged with this fic... i dun kno... it didn't seem like many people were reviewing... but then i was like, 'ah, screw it. i like this fic and imma keep writing... who cares.' ^^ SOOO, here's the next chapter!! and itz short, so i'm sorry, but i typed it up in like 10-15 minutes or something! probably even less! ^^

Chapter 4  
Ken's eyes widened as he felt Crawford's lips on his. *OMG...!!! What's he doing!! I'm... he's... damn but he's a good kisser....*

Ken buried his fingers into Crawford's hair, sighing softly against his lips. Crawford pulled away, smiling gently.

"There, I got what I wanted."

Ken stared at Crawford as Crawford started driving as though nothing had happened.

*What the hell was I doing?! And I smiled at him! Dear God, but his lips were so soft... he tasted so good...*

Ken was stuck in his seat when they arrived home. Crawford peered into the car when he noticed that Ken hadn't followed.

"Ken, don't think anything of it, okay? Now get out, you have to get some rest."

Ken nodded woodenly and stepped out of the car. When he looked at Crawford, his face flared and he ran into the house, yelling back a thanks for the cake and the ride.

When Crawford entered the house, he found Schuldich waiting for him. He groaned inwardly.

"What do you want, Schuldich."

Schuldich grinned. "So... what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"I'm your best friend, Brad! Come oooon, tell me!"

Crawford gave him a glare and walked upstairs. He was surprised to see Ken standing in front of his door.

"Ken?"

Ken smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I accept."

Crawford stared at Ken. HUH?!

TBC....

i kno, i kno. poor excuse of an update. but really, i'm juggling like two or three other fics right now with my chemstry class that's a pain the ass. the chemistry sensei, who will remain unnamed due to the fact that he may someday find it because we now have a school a discipline team or what not the searches the web for shit like that, should be shot to death! but seriously, i'm in a general chemistry class and the thing is, another school is learning something that we learned like the second week of class or something like that! AAAARGGGHH!!! *tears out hair* gomen-ne, minna-san... i think this has just become my venting ground... anyways, imma try to type up another chapter tomorrow... coz i feel so guilty... itz like 3:30 AM right now... i'm sooo tired....


	6. Chapter 5 : Bradchan hidooiiiii!

Untitled

by schu-chan

disclaimer: i want them but i dun hab them... hm... maybe they'll give them to me?

__

anyways, here's the new chapter i promised. out pretty quick, ne? argh, chemistry is killing me! and... i realized something. i can curse his name all i want coz THEY WON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!!! mwahahahaha! only 2 ppl kno - my friend tenshimeino-san, who also has the wicked teacher, and someone else, who had the wicked teacher last year. hm... and so................ DAMN YOU, TORRES, DIE!!! i will probably be doing this a lot... so ignore it, ^^, itz ok. i kno i'm a spaz and a psycho. ^^ 

Chapter 5

Ken sat on his bed, smiling goofily to himself. *He likes me... sugoi... well, i like him too, so....*

"Ken-kun?" Ken turned and smiled at Omi. "Hai, Omi?"

"Ano... I... I was coming upstairs and I saw you... um... kiss Crawford-san on the cheek... and..."

Ken's face flared. *Oh my God, he saw?!*

Omi smiled at the mortified Ken. "Don't worry, Ken-kun... I don't care, really, as long as you're happy. I... I came to ask you a question... I need some advice."

Ken smiled and nodded. "Ok. But if my advice sucks, ask Yotan... You know that I'm kinda thick..."

Omi laughed. "Iie, Ken-kun..."

He paused. "Maybe a little."

Ken gave him a 'LOOK.' Omi laughed and sat next to him.

"Ken-kun, I have someone I like but I'm not sure if he likes me back... I'm not even sure if he's gay..."

Ken grinned. "Nagi Naoe."

"Eh? _Eeeeh?!_"

Ken grinned. "It's kind of obvious... the way you look at him. AND the way you always try to be with him. And how you're buying him gifts every once in a while."

Omi blushed brightly. "Am I _that_ obvious?!"

Ken nodded. "But I don't think Nagi knows yet. But I think he likes you. He probably likes you but doesn't think you'd like him back. So go."

*Dear God, I hope I'm right... If I'm not...* His face became horrified. Omi was _SCARY_ when he was angry...

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Brad!" Crawford turned around and gave Ken a glare. Ken stopped in his tracks, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Nani."

"I... I was just wondering if we could go watch a movie..."

Crawford grabbed Ken by the arm and pulled him away. "I told you not to think anything about the kiss. I _don't_ _want_ to be your boyfriend! I'll _never_ want to be your boyfriend!"

Ken's eyes widened at Crawford's harsh words. "D-datte.... You... yesterday night..."

"I told you not to think about it. I. Don't. Like. You."

Ken nodded and whispered, "I'm going to go get some breakfast."

Crawford nodded and said, "Hurry. We have to leave for a recording in half an hour."

Ken nodded back at him and hurried into the kitchen, biting his lips to fight his tears.

Crawford, now alone, slid down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. *Kami... you don't know what you do to me, do you, Ken? But I can't... I can't allow you to ruin your career or mine, just as much as I can't allow myself to ruin your career...*

~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the kitchen, Ken didn't fail to notice the overly-bright smile on Omi's face and the shy smile on Nagi's lips. He nudged Omi, grinning. Omi blushed and ducked his head. Ken laughed and grabbed a bagel.

"Hey, I have to do a recording, so I'll see you later, okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich slowly came down the stairs and was surprised to find Crawford on the floor. "Brad?"

Crawford looked up, surprised. He quickly picked himself up.

"Get Ken ready. We have a recording... And I forgot to tell him that we also have a press conference to attend. Apparently, that idiot girl leaked out the fact that Ken and she aren't together anymore. And that company's angry."

Schuldich sighed. "Why don't you ever open up to me, Brad? I'm your best friend... I can see right through you, you don't need to try to hide anything."

Crawford gave him a glare. "I'm not hiding anything."

TBC...

__

well, i promised a chapter but i guess i didn't really promise a long one, ne? either way, i still say, "Torres, Shine!" Aya-kun style. ^^

__

Crawford no baka.... *sighs*


	7. Chapter 6 : RYUICHISAMA, DAAAAIIISUUKIII...

Untitled

by schu-chan

disclaimer: i want them but i dun hab them... hm... maybe they'll give them to me?

_Note: ahahahahahah! serving retarded chapters time after time! yup, that is schu-chan's job! mwahahahahah! -- yes, you can tell that i've lost it, ne? ah, no matter... r&r, onegai!_

_Note #2: GRAVITATION INSERT!! MIGHT CONTINUE ONTO REST OF STORY... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!_

Chapter 6

Ken stood there in front of the mike and sighed. "Ano... I'm not sure I can do this today..."

Everyone dropped what they were holding. Were... were they hearing this from _Ken_?! They might hear it from Ran because he didn't feel like it sometimes, Yohji because he was lazy and Omi because he had a test to study for, but... but... KEN?!

"D-datte! Ken-san, we need this song done by next week! We always do you last because you're always more efficient and we have to get the others out of the way... Ken-san, don't do this to us, onegai!"

Ken looked at the producer, who was about ready to cry, already at wit's end because of the stress from the other members in Ken's group. Ken sighed and nodded. The producer gave him a reassuring smile and signaled for everyone else to get ready.

"Come on, let's get going, guys!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken collapsed onto the sofa and promptly fell asleep.

"Ken-san always works so hard... we're lucky he's not like Ran-san or Yohji-san."

Everyone nodded as they watched Ken sleep. They soon found places in the studio for themselves to sleep at.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken yawned as he sat up, mumbling, "I'm ready!"

The producer groaned, "But we're not..."

Ken laughed and got up, saying, "I'm going to wash up, then!"

The producer nodded, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "Sugoi... I get a million dollar raise? Arigatou..."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken, upon entering the bathroom, found Sakuma Ryuichi attempting to brush Kumagoro's teeth.

"Kumagoro, stop fighting me and open up, na no da!"

Ken grinned and stood at the next sink. "Having a hard time, Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi looked up and blinked. "Ah, Ken Hidaka-kun, ne?"

Ken nodded and proceeded to brush his teeth. Ryuichi gave him a grin and gave up on Kumagoro's teeth, yelling, "Fine, then! It's not _my_ fault if you get a cavity and you die!"

Ken burst out laughing, spewing foam all over the mirror and some on Ryuichi and Kumagoro.

"Eeeew! Gross, Hidaka-kun!" Ken laughed, gasping out, "Gomen, demo... ahahahahah!"

Ken grabbed a tissue and began to wipe the toothpaste foam off of Ryuichi and Kumagoro.

"Gomen-nasai, honto-ni! Demo... you can't die from a cavity, Sakuma-san!"

Ryuichi hit him once with Kumagoro, saying, "Can too!"

Ken laughed and gasped out, "Gomen-nasai! My mistake!"

Ken suddenly stopped laughing and stared down at his hands. He sighed and turned around, continuing to brush his teeth.

"Is Hidaka-kun sad?"

Ken shook his head, whispering, "Iie... Dai... daijoubu..."

He spit out the foam that was left in his mouth and began to rinse. "Ne... Ryu-chan can make you feel better..."

Ken choked on the water he had just been about to spit out, and ended up coughing. Ryuichi banged on his back. THAT kind of voice had just come out of Sakuma Ryuichi's mouth... Dear GOD!

"Hahahha... Ryu-chan's just joking! Ryuichi and Kumagoro like Hidaka-san! You're funny!"

Ken nodded and they left the bathroom together. "What are you doing here, Sakuma-san? I wasn't aware that you had a recording today?"

"Emergency. Tohma has to go to Europe next week so we can't do it then." Ken nodded knowingly. Ran was constantly leaving to go to other places because he wanted to see his sister.

"Ne, why is Hidaka-kun sad?"

Ken laughed. "I'm not sad, Sakuma-san... and you can call me Ken."

"Only if you call me Ryuichi na no da!!!"

"Hai, Ryuichi!" They smiled at each other.

"Ne, Ken!"

"Hm?"

"Wanna... eat lunch together?" Ken stared at him in surprise. SAKUMA RYUICHI, aka GOD, was asking_ him_ to eat lunch with him?!

"H-hai!"

"Okay, then! I'll pick you up at your studio later, na no da!"

"H-hai!"

~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm here to pick up Ken, na no da!"

"Ara? Sakuma-san!"

Ryuichi grinned at the producer. "When will he be finished?"

"We're at the last part of this song... he'll be let lose for lunch pretty soon."

Ryuichi nodded and grabbed a seat. He stared through the window at Ken, whose eyes were closed.

"Okay, Hidaka-kun, ready?"

Ken nodded and soon, the music began to play again. Ryuichi stared at the boy before him, entranced. So beautiful... with a voice to match.

Unknown to Ryuichi, Crawford stood at a corner, glaring at Ryuichi. *He's here to pick up Ken? When did _this_ happen?! Either way, he's a child! He's -*

He stopped himself. He was _not _jealous. Ken ran out when he finished and blushed when he saw Ryuichi grinning at him.

"A-ano... you listened? I know I probably didn't sound as good as you do, since you're so much more talented and all but I hope you enjoyed it because I've always admired your singing and such because your voice is so beautiful and -"

Ryuichi kissed him on the cheek, making freeze, and then melt. "Let's go eat lunch, na no da!"

Crawford followed behind silently, unknowingly glowering at the genki singer.


	8. Chapter 7 : i'm jealous?

Untitled

by schu-chan

disclaimer: i want them but i dun hab them... hm... maybe they'll give them to me?

**happy new year. AOL wasn't letting me onto ff.net, so i couldn't post it on christmas... so, happy new year. and wish schu-chan a happy birthday... coz my birthdays' on the 31st of december... i'm soooo happy... imma finally turn 17!!! [7's my favorite number... -.-"] and this is a really short chapter... honto-ni gomen!**

_Note: ahahahahahah! serving retarded chapters time after time! yup, that is schu-chan's job! mwahahahahah! -- yes, you can tell that i've lost it, ne? ah, no matter... r&r, onegai!_

_Note #2: GRAVITATION INSERT!! MIGHT CONTINUE ONTO REST OF STORY... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!_

Chapter 7

They sat in the restaurant, eating as they talked. "Is Kumagoro hungry?"

Ryuichi looked up and smiled at Ken. "He had a snack before I went to pick you up so he's not hungry."

"Hn. He's not hungry because he's a stuffed animal."

Ken and Ryuichi both turned to stare at Crawford with huge eyes. "Na... ni?"

Crawford sweatdropped and said, "Nothing."

Ken and Ryuichi gave him a smile and proceeded to talk about this and that.

"Ne, ne, Ken-kun, isn't Shuichi's voice preeeetty?"

Ken's eyes sparkled. "He is SO talented! And his hair is sooo cool! Oooh! And his boyfriend, Eiri-san! He seems so frigid but then when he and Shuichi-kun are together, it's like, sugoi! He's suuuuch a sweety!"

Ryuichi grinned and nodded, casting a casual glance at Crawford. He grinned when he saw Crawford clutching his chopsticks tightly. Ken didn't notice and continued to talk about how ASK had just faded suddenly.

Ryuichi turned back to Ken and said, "They were mean to Shu-kun! So I took Kumagoro and we beat them up!"

Ken sweatdropped. "Eh?"

Ryuichi suddenly grinned, saying, "Ne, wanna come over to my house? You can sleep over! I'll lend you some clothes and stuff! Kuma-chan and I are lonely... Ah, Manager-san, I'll see that he gets to work on time!"

Crawford nodded stiffly. *Who the hell are you to be asking Ken over to your house, huh?! You've known him for how long, a couple of hours?! You -*

Crawford stopped himself. *I'm... jealous?*

TBC.....

**mou.... i dunno why but i reeeeaaaally didn't feel like writing in this one... gomen!**


End file.
